This invention relates to an articulator used in conjunction with dental casts, and more particularly, to an articulator for dental casts which does not slidably disengage during use or operation.
Articulators are used in conjunction with casts of a dental model in order for a technician to develop, construct, or form prosthetic dentures or other denture elements. A dentist makes the dental casts of both the upper and lower jaws by using any well known casting methods. The technician uses these casts to shape or fit the denture elements in order to correct any dental problems. The articulator is attached to both of the dental casts. Once attached, the articulator is used to simulate the movement of the jaws relative to each other and the technician uses this movement to confirm proper registration or fit of the denture elements. It is important for the articulator to be able to allow the casts to move in all directions in order for the technician to verify the correctness of the dentures. For example, the articulator needs to be able to allow movement of the casts in order to confirm the registration of all opposed dental surfaces. Articulators have been constructed or formed of different materials and different details of construction. Known articulators range from simple designs to complex mechanical designs. Such articulators also range in price from inexpensive to expensive. One known articulator device has a snap fit hinge construction for disassembly and assembly of the articulator. However, due to the snap fit hinge design, the articulator is prone to come apart or disassemble during use. When a technician is working with the dental casts this should be avoided. Further, known articulators are not symmetrical in design and when dental casts are connected to the articulator the orientation of the articulator is not aesthetic.
The present invention is designed to obviate and overcome many of the disadvantages and shortcomings associated with presently available articulators. In particular, the present invention is an articulator which is designed and constructed to prevent against coming apart or disassembly during use. Moreover, the articulator of the present invention can be employed to construct dental devices and to register such devices in an accurate manner and alignment. Further, the articulator of the present invention is symmetrical in design and construction and when dental casts are attached to the articulator the orientation of the articulator is aesthetic.
In one form of the present invention, an articulator for positioning a pair of dental casts relative to each other comprises a pair of members adapted to being connected to each other for pivotal movement relative to each other, each member comprising a central portion having a hooked end and a forked end with the forked end having an outer tine, an inner tine and a pin connected between the tines, and a ball connected to the central portion by a spline.
In another form of the present invention, an articulator for positioning a pair of dental casts relative to each other comprises a pair of members adapted to being connected to each other for pivotal movement relative to each other, each member comprising a central portion having a hooked end and a forked end with the forked end having an outer tine, an inner tine and a pin connected between the tines, the hooked ends for connecting to the pins of the forked ends, a ball connected to each of the central portions by a spline, and a reinforcing rib positioned on the central portion, the reinforcing rib spanning between the inner tine and a point prior to the hooked end.
In yet another form of the present invention, an articulator for positioning a pair of dental casts relative to each other comprises a pair of members adapted to being connected to each other for pivotal movement relative to each other, each member comprising a central portion having a hooked end and a forked end with the forked end having an outer tine, an inner tine and a pin connected between the tines, the hooked ends for connecting to the pins of the forked ends, the central portion further comprising a reinforcing rib which spans between the inner tine and a point prior to the hooked end, and a ball connected to each of the central portions by a spline with the ball being centered on the member.
In light of the foregoing comments, it will be recognized that a principal object of the present invention is to provide an articulator which is of simple construction and design and which can be easily employed with highly reliable results.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an articulator that is easy to use and may be moved or operated through a large degree of motion or movement.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an articulator which is used to prepare and construct a dental appliance or restoration.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide an articulator which does not easily come apart or slide apart during use or operation.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an articulator which simulates jaw movement in order for a technician to construct a dental appliance and to verify proper alignment of the dental appliance.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an articulator which is strong and flexible and of unitary construction.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide an articulator which is strong, is reinforced, and symmetrical.